Masked Hopper Boy and Miraculous Ladybug: KangaKuma
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: Idk why but when I saw Miraculous ladybug, an anime done by dragon ball super’s toei animation air on disney channel, i wanted to join forces with them! Note: any references to persons with the exclusions of me, marinette, adrien, etc. is entirely coincedental But i give credit to everyone anyway.


Hey! I'm back!

Today I start work on a special story where I capture one of the de evilized akumas and combine it with the kangaroo charm my pal and OC Alex Manic Greenflame found to bring a miraculous touch to our own unfinished super hero series, Masked Hopper boy.

(This is also a concept script for me to audition and get casted into the toei and Disney channel Anime Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and cat noir) it

[Marinette (speaking)]

In the daytime, I'm Marinette,

Just a normal girl with a normal life.

But there's something about me that no one knows yet,

'Cause I have a secret.

[Marinette (singing)]

I live a life that's full of fun,

It keeps me sharp and on the run.

When evil comes, I find a way

To use my force and save the day.

Uh-uh-oh

Life's got me spinning 'round.

Uh-uh-oh

My feet are off the ground.

Uh-uh-oh

And when the sun goes down,

You better hang around!

[Chorus]

It's Ladybug! Jumping above!

The power is on when things go wrong!

It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!

The magic is on, always so strong!

[Adrien]

They look at me and think I'm cool.

I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule.

My ring is charged with energy.

My claws are out, just watch and see.

(Marinette: Uh-uh-oh)

Oh no, you'll never know.

(Uh-uh-oh)

My force will only grow.

(Uh-uh-oh)

And when the moon is out,

You better hang around!

[Marinette]

It's Ladybug! Jumping above!

The power is on when things go wrong!

It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! ([Adrien] It's Ladybug, Oh...)

The magic is on, always so strong!

It's Ladybug! Jumping above! (Oh...)

The power is on when things go wrong!

It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! (It's Ladybug...)

The magic is on, always so strong!

It's Ladybug (It's Ladybug, jumping above!)

(Ohhh!)

It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! (the lucky charm)

The magic is on, always so strong! (always so strong)

MIRACULOUS!

Episode:Kanga-akuma vs. Bounce man

Following after the last episode, ladybug and cat noir had won over the de transformed hawk moth but after, they noticed a boy that was bouncing on hop balls towards the notre dame, hawk moth's hideaway and just their luck, the window where the akumas fly out was stupidly left open, and a white de evilized akuma flew out into his hand.

"I don't know who you are hawk moth, but de transforming is not gonna stop me from using your akumas against you," the boy muttered.

That boy of course, was me, DJ Launchpad, a new dj that had an American residence in Paris, France.

I had secretly been mixing music during missions and watching their every move.

"That's my long lost cousin, Jacob Aka dj Launchpad" said chloe, who was queen bee.

"He also has a secret, and obsessed with trying to use the akumas against hawk moth"

"Wow, he must hate him as much as I do" marinette said.

"Did I hear my name?"

I bounced over with the captive akuma.

"You must be marinette!" I said.

"That's right" she said.

"I really love your um, super hero work!" I said.

"I'm also trying to become a hero that is just as invincible like you and uh, adrien."

I said.

"That's, flattering, but isn't the akuma the wrong kind of charm to use?"

Marinette asked.

"Not to worry, my pal Alex greenflame is bringing over the kangaroo mir- I mean- charm."

And on cue, Alex arrived.

"Come on, DJ! We've got a charm to apply to the akuma!"

He said.

"Coming!" I said, and I bounced off.

In our secret apartment, I took out the akuma

"Ready to heroize this akuma?" I said

"Got the kangaroo miraculous!" Alex said, taking out a miraculous with a kangaroo print and stamping it on my hand so that way I can do hawk moth's power of transforming us into heroes that are never going to be evilized under any circumstance.

Meanwhile,

**Gabriel Agreste was a proud father, as he could spend time with his new long lost son, Gordon agreste who loved hopper balls like me and Alex.**

**But then it popped when he jumped to high and landed on a needle.**

**"WHY MUST IT HAPPEN TO ME!" Gordon said running off in anger**

**Gabriel felt his hawk moth sense returning, as there were still akuma's in his hiding spot in the notre dame.**

**He said in the familiar dark voice of hawk moth and the terminator. "I'll be back."**

**He projected the image of his son on the window of the notre dame.**

**"My new son, you wish to share your love of bouncing freely place to place like that one boss from a super hero game you showed my secret identity. And I shall give you that power."**

**He got an akuma and evilized it.**

**"Fly my little akuma, and make my son happy!"**

**meanwhile, the charm was applied and I cloned it so we could have as much as Hawk moth.**

**"So how does hawk moth do these transformations?"**

**"It's simple!" Said maski**

**"Whoa, you even have uh one of those floating pets that marinette and adrien tote around with them!" I said.**

**"I've got one too" **

**I took out kangi and put him on my hand with the kanga- ized akuma and put them together the way hawk moth does.**

**Maski said "now say, fly my little akuma, and give us power!"**

**Me and alex repeated.**

**"Fly my little akuma and give us power!"**

**The akuma fluttered around the room and shot a beam out its antenna giving us the same invincible power and speed and stamina of our heroes, miraculous ladybug and cat noir.**

**"KANGI AND MASKI, HOPPERS ON!"**

**Me and Alex Shouted.**

**Alex transformed and grew gray hair, and his pants turned green and his ears grew to elf size and to top it off, he had a staff and a black and green hopper that he was sitting on and he also had a Michigan state green mask on his eyes putting them on the same way ladybug and cat noir do.**

**My transformation included me growing a kangaroo tail, getting a kangaroo brown jumpsuit, and my face was still human and kangaroo ears popped out of my head and then I swiped my fingers across my face to reveal a red kangaroo fur color mask and I had a mega hopper ball (similar to the largest size of Kitt 2000 velp's mega skippyball.) with a kangaroo logo**

**Just in time too,**

**Gordon was transforming when his ball re **

**inflated and went inside Gordon which turned him a pink bouncy bot with a head and had hawk moth's hologram goggles come on him and his voice was changing into a high pitched girl **

**"Bounce man, from the mega man universe" said hawk moth.**

**"I'm Hawk moth, your resurrector and your father. You were upset that your ball popped but now I give you freedom to bounce from place to place and annoy Paris with all of that. But the person I need you to annoy the most is miraculous ladybug and cat noir for their miraculous as revenge for whosever stole one of my akumas to put them on their side to give heroes more power.**

**"Yes, father, I will find new playmates! BA-BOING!" Said bounce man.**

**"One more thing, pls let me join you."**

**Hawk moth was thrown a hopper with his name on it.**

**"Good!" Hawk moth shattered his window and joined his son on annoying Paris with pinball style bouncing.**

**Meanwhile, marinette and adrien were having baguettes when, **

***BOING-WHAM!" A loud bounce smashed against the wall nearby them.**

**"HAHAHAHA!" hawk moth and bounce man were pinball bouncing across Paris giggling childishly. **

**"We have got to transform!" Marinette said.**

**She pulled out tikki and said " **Tikki, spots on! YEAH!!!" She allowed Tikki to get into her earrings and they got black spots as marinette made her mask first appear then her red suit and black spots appeared in hexagons along with a spotted yo-yo. She then strikes a pose.

Adrien followed

Yes, Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien held out his ring, making Plagg swirl into his ring and with a bright flash making a green paw mark appear on the ring. Adrien swipes two of his fingers over his eyes making his green cat slit eyes and mask appear. He then held his hands over his ears and they got covered in black leather, a black leather cat suit appeared onto him and a belt became his tail. He then claws and strikes a pose.

Ladybug and cat noir met with dj jumpsta and Masked hopper boy.

"Nice outfit guys!" The two said.

"Thanks!"

"PUNCH!" Shouted bounce man** throwing his elastic Arm out and midway he yelled "SPEED GEAR!" **

**"AAH!" yelped cat noir, as bounce man punched his bottom. "TOUCHE, PUSSYCAT!" Shouted Bounce man and hawk moth.**

**"LUCKY CHARM!" Shouted ladybug, and then, the charm was transformed into two ladybug hopper balls, one for noir, and one for ladybug.**

**"Maybe if we bounce high enough on these we could get to their speed and knock them out!" ladybug said.**

**"TOGETHER!" Me and Masked hopper boy shouted.**

**"BOIIING!" We yelled as we bounced up.**

**"Oh boy, a new playmate!" Bounce man said.**

**"AAAAAAH WATAAAAAAH!" We threw a speedgear punch at bounce man and hawk moth. **

**"OUCHIES!" They said.**

**We all bounced faster and higher and adrien sharpened his claws.**

**"ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!" We rapid pinched bounce man and hawkmoth down and adrien popped bounceman and hawk moth's ball and ladybug said "no more evildoing for you little akuma" and we Shouted "Time to de evilize!" And the White akuma flew out.**

**"Bye Bye little butterfly!" Ladybug said.**

**But then **

**"GOTCHA!" I captured it.**

**"Making more hero akumas I see?" Ladybug said.**

**"Yup!" I said as Gordon and Gabriel de transformed.**

**"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" marinette threw the ball up into the air but instead of bursting the ball turned plain red and multiplied.**

**"That's strange." She said.**

**"Keep it, we actually also created your lucky charm" me and Alex said.**

**Giggling, we all continued bouncing around, with every Parisian joining in.**

**The end**


End file.
